There are known hybrid driving devices, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-082260, which generally include a motor-generator disposed between an engine and a transmission, a first clutch arranged to connect and disconnect between the engine and the motor-generator, and a second clutch arranged to connect and disconnect the motor-generator and a transmission output shaft. These known devices switch between an EV and HEV mode through engagement and disengagement of a first and second clutch depending on the driving force requested. However, the known devices do not provide for the control apparatus and techniques to effectively or efficiently switch between running modes.